Christmas: A Joy In Souls
by ZackVandGriz
Summary: It's Christmas eve and everyone at the station having a party but Zack is busy to join them.Sophie tried to convince him but was told that he have unfinished business to do.She decided to secretly follow him. 1st Xovers, contain Christmas song, OCxOC, R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey You All! Zack VandGriz (yep, it's me) is back with a with a whole new story of FanFic. I decided to make it since it's Christmas time. Yeah, there's not snow here around Malaysia but it's meaningless if you don't have the spirit of Christmas. I decided to divided into a trilogy chapters so that you guys could read it with ease. By the way, I do NOT own any characters from The Legend Of Spyro Franchise so get yourself depressed or something! Anyway have a fun time reading it.  
**

"CUT! That's a wrap." The local director said as the sequel of a chapter from the current story making. All of the staff including the actors such as Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and etc begin to spreads across the stages. Each person having conversation on their time of celebration oncoming Christmas. "All right everyone! Let's gather around, I need to inform you something." Everyone start to gather around the director when he suddenly held up his palm. "Okay, stop. Move back a bit." He said with hand wave slightly and they did back up a bit. "Now I know we're having hard time on doing this story where our author here Zack who kindly joins us." pointing at the platinum dragon who eventually got stared at. "And we all knew that our popular rating weren't so much as we expected but like I always said: just hold onto your dreams, never give up, keep on believing and most of all never lose your faith." He expressed with his bared fist.

"That's the worst line I ever heard. And you stole it from Zack." Vince said sarcastically interrupt the director as he point him. Everyone else inside the large stage then went laughing out loud.

"Hey! It's not dull." Zack said irritated the way they laugh at each other.

"Alright then let's put the acting back at the stage for now and enjoy ourselves a feast that I've personally prepared with some help of you guys back at the mess hall. It's Christmas eve, everyone! So, lets get this party started!" everyone exclaim in joy as soon the director mentioned about the feast. All of the actors quickly hurry over the mess along some of the staff while half of them went back to the offices and yes even the toilets. Zack however just stood there before hurried over the director.

"Gav!" Zack called out his director who known as Gavin. Gavin quickly covered his vision with his paperwork as Zack changing into his human form before approaching him. He immediately seen as a teen with blue coated jacket with dark jeans along his shoes.

"What is it? You got new a idea? Please me tell me you got ideas that will help us. Anything will do." Gavin said impatiently. Almost as if he's pleading caused Zack to sweat dropped.

"Well yeah but that not what I'm trying to talk about. You see, I can't join with you guys cause...'

"What! Are you saying you're quitting?" Gavin interruption caused the staff across the stages to freeze where they stand startled by the director sudden scream.

"No! I meant the party. I can't join with you guys tonight, I'm too busy." Zack explain thoroughly.

"Owh, I mean can't you make it up just for tonight? Come on, we're talking about Christmas eve man." Gavin suggested at him as he place his left hand around Zack.

"Sorry Gav but i already made a promise to my friend that I help her." Zack released himself from Gavin. The director's eyes became wide after he heard him about a girl.

"Owh...I get. Okay, if you really need some time spending alone with your friend, I can arrange that with some juicy info about private locations." Gavin whispered with his eyebrow raised several times.

"What? No! I'm helping her doing business at the bakery." Zack said glaring at him. Meanwhile, a dragon just came back from the mess hall looking for someone saw Zack having conversation with the director. It was Sophie and she wondering what would they be talking about.

"I'm just messing with ya kid, go on then and do you're 'business'. Okay?" Gavin said playing with his fingers against the boy who begin to feel irritated with the way the director mocked at him.

"What business?" Sophie said as she approached cause Zack to startled by skip himself backwards.

"So-Sophie? How long been you've been standing there?" Zack said surprise and anxiously seeing her when he mention her name.

"Just now. Anyway what kind of business you're doing?" Sophie asked grinning at him.

"He's helping a friend making cute little cookies at the bakery." Gavin said that seem to be sarcastic. Zack's mourn face shifts his eyes against the director.

"You took extra works? On Christmas eve?" Sophie said puzzled seeing him taking two jobs.

"I know." Gavin said out of nowhere caused the two stare at him. "What!" confused with the way they look at him.

"Look I'm short amount of cash right now and I made a deal with her seeing that all of her staff went back to their own families." Zack explained Sophie about his situation.

_"Her? Does he mean a woman?" _Sophie thoughts feeling depressed without her noticing it. Zack pulled his sleeve off watching the time.

"Oh crap! I'm late! I better get going. Well, see ya guys!" Zack said as he running out along the stages.

"Don't you expect any leftovers when you come back!" Gavin cried out to him. Sophie just stood there seeing him went to the door.

"Don't YOU expect to ask me about bringing any cookies when I return!" Zack shout back at him before closing the door.

"Pfft, what cocky kid he is. Well, I'm gonna drown myself with some old-fashioned ice cold beer!" Gavin said as he stretch his hands in the air. He then notice Sophie are still there as she were stunned. A smirk then came upon his face when he sees the sad face from Sophie herself. "Heh, kids will be kids." He shrugged. Sophie heard him speaking something to himself as she notice him slowly walks away from her.

"D-did you say something?" She asked him. Gavin stop and turned his head grinning at her.

"Follow your heart. You do feel it right?" Gavin asked her a question that quiet confused her first. Then she felt something warm telling her something that she should have done a long time when Zack begin to notice her. She then nodded toward Gavin who then lets out a large happy smile.

"Owh! Here you go." He grab a light green colored scarf at one of the table then throwing it towards her. As soon it landed, she immediately wear it around her neck with some difficultly.

"Thanks Gavin. I owe you one and this scarf too." Sophie expressed her gratitude when she finish wrapping herself. The director then sees her off the large stages and went through the door.

"Nah, It wasn't mine to begin with." Gavin said himself as he grins with his hand crossed.

"Did anyone seen my scarf?" said one of the local staff finds out that his scarf went missing. Gavin just whistled ignoring the staff as he across the stages before entering the mess hall.

**And that where I'll stop, onto the second chapter where Sophie eventually uncover the secret of Zack's 'business'. Please read it soft and review it hard this chapter as always. ACHOOIE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo every good readers! I'm back with the second chapter of the trilogy. What will Sophie finds when she sees him encountering the female that Zack mentioned about? Find out yourself by reading this chapter my fellow good readers. Butt before that! Eidon is a fictional world and Auxilium is a fictional money that I made upon my own crazy melting mind. IT doesn't represent anything from any animes, games, movies, comics and so on blah blah blah except a species called Resemble. Why? Well, read this sentence all over again duh! MOVING ON! GIT IT! BALAY! BALEY! SHUSH!  
**

As soon she step outside, Sophie felt the coldness with her paws touch white puffy called snow. Even a slight breeze that came out of nowhere gave her a great chill. She then look around seeing a bunch peoples as she walks around them. Their are particular species live among this new world. Among the species that live upon the world of Eidon were dragons the wise, humans the logical, cheetahs the brawn, elves the spiritual or more likely to known as Elfianz and even machines humanoid like called Resemble. As she make steps, she keep hearing about the excitement for the celebration of Christmas. The sound of the season festival came lively as itself played with different songs.

Some of the humans rest themselves back at the benches, others which seem to be two families of humans and elfs. Each with their own children playing together. Then group of flying dragons flown over them all carrying a long flag with amazing decorations along a symbolic words that said; MERRY CHRISTMAS. The awe spread across the audience witnessing the flying doing acrobatics and even pulling stunt like no pilots can do with their jets.

Sophie was awestruck by their performance when suddenly she saw a particular male wearing a blue colored jacket walking down the lane and board upon the tram when it arrived. Sophie then flap her wings deciding to fly over him so that he wouldn't lost in her sight. After a few turns, the tram came to a stop where Zack disembark and several people came aboard the tram.

He walks around the corner of the building and stumble upon a bakery shop called 'The Blue Comet'. Zack still couldn't understand what or even why it's title means. A ringing bell triggered when he open the door. "You're late, Zack!" a woman wearing blue with white stripe coat came out of another door screamed at him. Her long hair was golden blonde with large bang went downward almost covered her right eye which emits of hazel color. She glared at him with her right arm hold on her waist and her left foot repeatedly tap the floor.

"Aww come on Rose. I was only late for five minutes. Nothing to it." Zack said as he swipe his jacket. "Man, that tram needs a cleaning service, too much fur." he complained. Sophie landed on a roof just across the street where the bakery is. She went to take closer look at the girl he mentioned but slipped and fell on one of the bushes that line up along the street. Zack heard the rustling noise as he turn around but no one was to be found except vehicles parked at the streets.

"What's wrong? Are there customer?" Rose said with her head pooped out from the bakery room.

"It's nothing...And what's with the signboard? Does it have something to do with your cookies?" Zack said as he closed the entrance. Sophie then sees him talking to a blonde girl. She wonder whether that he really wanted to help his friend for money or is it something more than that?

"Sometimes it takes more than simple words to expressed yourself." Rose answered makes him even more puzzling. "Now time is wasting, I need you to move this table outside of the entrance and bring all of goody to the table. You think you can do that?" Rose pointed out things that need to be sell.

"No problem! Zack, the platinum dragon is on the job!" He exclaim himself with a thumbs up along a grin. He then start moving all of the stuff and several decorations. It's almost midday with all the work replacing the foods. "Okay it's done, Rose. Rose?" She appeared out from the cash register table and hand him a costume. "Emm, Rose? What the heck is this?" Zack ask worrying by the look of the costume. He then notice her raising her eyebrows several time as she trying to asks him to wear it. "Oh no! I..am..not..wearing..it."

It's open business hour and he's outside twitching his left eye as he finished wearing the costume. "Aww, you look so cute in it!" Rose said with her hands placed at the side of her cheeks.

"I look ridiculous! This is the stupidest outfit that anyone would wanna wear!" Zack at the top of his lungs at her. He then felt an evil aura emitting from her. Zack went sweatdropped.

"Did i heard you saying that my costume is the stupidest outfit?" she said snapping her fists with a malicious smile and eyes that shines evilly. "Well you're gonna wear it during business hour whether you like it or not." she continue tapping her finger against Zack's chest.

Zack snarl at her face. "Fine but I'll be expecting extras Auxilium for this." he said.

"We'll see about that if you manage you to sell all of this within business hour." Rose said smugly at him. Sophie on the other hand or to be more specific in the bushes carefully chuckled herself for not being noticed. Time fly by with all the selling as customers came by. Sophie sees her unexpected love interest would be this dedicated and a hardworker as well but for what reason of all the season's celebration, she does not know. It's dusk and the last portions of cookies is sold to a customer. With that, Zack start to pack up and deliver them into the storage room. Rose still busy counting the money they have for today. She smile grimly at the sight and touch of the payments they received.

"Hey, Rosalina! I'm done and here your stupid costume." Zack said throwing the costume at the desk. "Now cough up the cash." held a palm expecting her to give some of the hard-earned cash. Rose sighed as she took out out a portion of the cash and gave it to him. Zack then start counting and notice that he still short from what he thinks he should deserve. Rose noticed him giving her the Not-Enough stare.

"Aww come on i thought we had the deal: three hundred Auxilium." She said forming a cute pleading face looking at him.

"Well since I managed to sell all of those things so I think I deserve two hundred more." Zack said before snatch a couple of the cash from her and start to run off.

"That just great! You a real help, Zack!" She exclaim shoving her hand in the air before enter the shop grumbling over her money. In the bushes heard a slight snore where Sophie which she woke up without realize that Zack already gone.

"Oh no! I accidentally sleep when i got bored seeing him doing the same thing over and over again." Sophie cried as she jumps out of the bushes heading the bakery. She rammed the door but got herself blown away cause of the intensify the door contain to keep intruders outside when locked. Rose startled when she heard a loud bump on the door and surprise to see a green dragoness hitting the door several time. She then hit the button caused the door unlocked swiftly. Sophie fell through and hit on the ground groaning in pain but she ignored it as she stood up looking at the blonde girl staring at her. "Where's Zack?" Sophie quickly asked her.

"What? Owh, are you happen to be his friend cause..."

"Just tell me where he went already!" the green dragoness interrupt Rose when it screamed and pounce at her. The very stare of her were almost similar as a maniac.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell ya! He ahh..went the mall. Yeah! The mall!" Rose respond shifting her eyes. Sophie then loose her grip against her and hurried went over the mall as the girl told her. "Is all of his friends as crazy as her?" Rose continue panting.

Sophie sprinting as fast she could as she turn corner to another corner from these building. Every houses were lit with the Christmas decorations from her sight but she's only interested on finding him and confessed about their relationship. She then crossed against a building or a mall to be specific where she used to hang out with her friends. Many people came by the mall and some are just about to leave heading home ready for their celebrations alongside family and friends alike. "I made it." She pants with all those running and make another run toward the building and end herself up at the corner of the street where the headlight is.

_"Where is he?" _She thought looking around for her love interest yet no sign of him. _"Maybe he already inside the mall. I bet that idiot bought more of those useless magazine but what if he..." _she suddenly hear a chuckled that caught her attention knowing it's Zack's voices. Sophie turned her head to see Zack who have changed into a whole sets of clothes went down the stair from the mall itself. She excited to see him laughing alone but when she about to take a step, her eyes widen seeing a green haired girl with strange hairstyle at the end of those stairs making a fool of herself to Zack.

**Alright! This will be the pit stop for this chapter. Now make a turn to left and head straight to the last chapter where Sophie uncover Zack little secret or so it's seem. Well anyway! Like every authors said: Please read it emotionally and review it expressionally for this chapter. FYI, the name Rose Anderson is actually a character from an anime series called Solty Rei (Which I Do Not Own! So don't you even think about pushing that button!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! La la la...Ahem! Sorry about that, got a little excited over the celebration**. **Anyway, where were we (LoL) uhmm...Owh right! Snapped! Sophie found out that Zack which is me having a date with another girl...or is it? Well find out yourself! Aghh I mean please read the last chapter of this seasonal FanFic to find out, my good friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy setting up a trap for my good old Santa...I'm just kidding!**

"Who..who is that?" Sophie whisper herself shocked seeing him grab the girl as she about to fall. _"I-i don't understand, why? I thought you..."_ She felt her bonds between them is about to snap as she seeing the couple went to hug each other. He then start to rub the girl's hair sliding down along her heavily curled hair that reached to her shoulder who seem to enjoy it with her hair earlike flapping around. _"He...rubbed her hair and gave that stare."_ she began felt the trembling on her body and heart as well.

"Come on, let's go home." said the man to his current mate whereas Sophie confuse for recalling Zack as her possible future mate. The green hair girl grab his left arm with her head placed on his shoulder makes him feel a bit uncomfortable as they start walking towards Sophie who just went lowered herself, closing her eyes tightly hoping that they notice her sobbing. He did but only a glance before looking back at his girl talking about tonight's preparations. She gasped seeing him pass her by just like that.

_"He ignored me. It's like I don't even exist!"_ Sophie thought as she grip her left paw tightly along a chew on her lip afraid of losing him as they began to distance themselves from the lonely dragoness. Her hatred towards him start to boiled with her tears begin to burst. "You JERK!" she merely stood there when she cried out at the couple startled by her sudden scream. They turned around seeing the green dragoness also turn herself.

"Emm, excuse me? Are you referring to us?" the boy fluster as he asked the dragoness sudden rage.

"Oh I'm talking to you alright! You..big..MEANIE! I HATE YOU! ZACK!" Sophie shouting at him with every hatred of her heart contents.

"Zack?" the man know she familiar with just giggled in front of her. "Lady, I think you got the wrong man. You see, I'm actually his..."

"Don't you even dare pretending that you don't know me!" Sophie exclaim herself interrupting the boy explanation. "I hope you're happy, Zack. You finally found the one that always wanted to be with." she continue feeling her heart just into a million pieces, grief and regret that she ever have feelings the one that she thought who would spend the rest of their lives together. "No wonder you choose her over me, she's beautiful" Sophie turn her sight against the green hair girl who look intimidated over her glare. "You're a human after all. Zack Vandgriz." she said when she turned around sobbing before start running from the couple with her wings begin to flap.

"Ahh! Wait..." the boy step forward trying to stop the dragonees but Sophie already went airborne and out their sight as she pass over the building across the streets. "W-what the heck was that all about?" He whispered himself as he scratch his head.

"Zeon? Do you know that dragon?" said the green haired girl as she approach him with sweet innocent voices. He sweatdropped.

"Ehh well, I do know some dragons but I don't remember any green dragoness among my coworkers at the workstation." Zeon respond to his innocent girl grinning strangely. Just behind the couple, a boy with blue coated jacket notice the two of them formed a grin on his face.

"Zeon, is that you?" said the boy. When they heard Zeon's name called out, they knew there's only one have the similar voice as he is. Zeon and his girl turn around and sees Zack grinning at them.

"Zack!" Zeon exclaim in joy went a tight hug to his twin brother. "Look at you! You like a whole new man! Isn't that right? Solty?" Zack's brother said looking at his girl before shifting back to him. She nodded at them with her cute innocent smile.

"So how the honeymoon? I hope he treat you well Solty and not spending much time on gazing other girls." Zack said smugly at his brother.

"Oh it was wonderful! We went to the festival their celebrate. We did pretty much about everything, the foods are amazing and..." Solty continued babbling at him about those days she and Zeon spend themselves together.

"Solty! Now is not the time for our special reunion." Zeon grabbed her palm noting her about the situation just now. She blink twice before nodded to her hubby.

"What? What the matter with you guys? Zack puzzled went shrugged himself. He eyes then went wide as pale. "Don't tell me you two just go and went..." his eyes shifted between Zeon and his girl.

"Whoa, watch it man. We're mature but not that crazy." Zeon said pointing his finger against his brother. He respond with his palms held up showing that he just playing around. "Listen, do you happened to know a green dragoness working in the studio?" Zack's brother hands placed on his shoulder glaring at him.

"You mean Sophie?" Zack grin puzzled at his brother narrowed glare. "Yeah, I did mentioned her to you right? Why? Is she here? She must be at the mall." He get himself off Zeon's grip on him quickly sprint to the mall.

"Wait, Zack!" Zack turned when his brother called out to him. "There's something you need to know and it might disturb you." He then explained what been going on with their recent encounter with Sophie.

"She said WHAT?" Zack exclaim in pale look on his face and his shoulder slightly tilted. "And she saw you guys hugging each other? He continued with his jaws opened wide.

"Yup, that pretty much of it." Zeon said nodding at Solty. The couple then sees Zack held a palm against the streetlight with his head straight downward petrified as what it seem to be lifeless blue sprite floating around him. The two sweatdropped seeing mumbling himself all over again.

"Owh man this is bad..No this is worse that even I couldn't imagine." He said palely as his depressing aura flows around him. Solty worried for seeing him getting depressed while Zeon slowly walking toward him. "She gonna kill me next time I see her that for sure I'm not sure what to do right now owh man what am I going to..." Zeon interrupt his crazy mumbling with his fist punching his head straight to the snowy ground. Solty sweatdropped seeing the older brother went punch blankly just like that. Zack groan as he felt the sudden pain coursing his skull along his brain.

"I can see that you haven't change at all when it comes for being a man or not." Zeon said as his younger brother sees him with one eye opened before sink himself into the pile of snows. He grab Zack off the snows seeing him mourning as he feel ashamed toward Zeon. "But it doesn't matter." He said all of a sudden caused Zack to startled and fely the shudder hearing him saying those words.

"Whether you being a man or not, as long as you have the courage." Zack then surprised when he heard the words 'courage'. He then sees his older brother grins at him. "To expressed those feelings to the one you always wanted to be with. Then nothing else matter, right? Brother?" Zack's eyes widen seeing he him said those words. "You remember that didn't you? Cause you're the one who made it up which gave me a bold move for showing my true feeling to her." Zeon said refer to his green curled haired Resemble girl, Solty.

Zack then shot a short laugh with his brother Zeon. "Alright, I get it. I'll go find her and tell my true feelings for her." Zack said along a grin.

"And this time I'll help you finding you're girl for returning the favor of course." Zeon said offering his assistance towards his brother. Solty smiled seeing the brothers are filled with encouragement and joyness.

Zack raised his eyebrow smiling at his sudden helping hand. "I thought punching me and gave those weird words was the favors." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Zeon respond back to him before walking against Solty. "You think you can track her down?" He said where Solty smiley nodded at him.

"Just give me a seconds." Solty then close her eyes with her hair earlike went straight as she concentrate the voices along the noises surrounding her. She finally open her eyes after a few second later with disappointment. "I couldn't hear her out. She must have settled somewhere without a single word." Solty said as she shook her head. Zeon sighed hearing the result came out from her.

"Then I guess we have to find her the old fashioned way. Alright Zack, you'll head East where we saw her flying while we head West just in case." Zack nodded when his brother tell him to head out East. The group then split up ingoing to their own destinations.

_"Sophie..." _Zack thought himself of her. _"Where are you?" _he search the large park and the center square but she no where to be found. Whereas Zeon and his girl Solty couldn't find her at the waterpark or the amusement park as well. "While you do that, try to remember where she usually hang out with or without you." Zack recalled his brother said before they start searching for the green dragoness. _"Shezz. Easier said than done. Like I know where she used to hang out that much." _he thought as he searching the surrounding area but still fail to find her.

Zack then took a repeating breath panting throughout his searches. "Darn, that dragon. Where is she? Hmm?" He then took notice of a scarf lying near the bushes where the forest located near outskirt of the city. Zack pick it up and held against his nose where the smell of the scarf seem to be familiar with. "It's Sophie's..." He whispered seeing an entrance opening hole like where the forest is. He entered and end up a lake which frozen still and there a green dragoness founded to be crying alone. _"Of course, the lake. You once said that this place is the perfect location to empty your minds."_ He recalled her saying those words back at the studio.

Zack then accidentally step on a broken twig caused the sobbing little dragoness to startled. "Who's there?" She said looking her surrounding whilst Zack hid quickly himself to one of the trees. "I know you're out there!" She screamed. "Don't make me use my wind power." She said threatening to whoever trying to stalk her. Then came out of the blue was Zack who slowly walk out of the tree. "Oh..It's you. So you change back to your un-fancy clothes and decided to dump her and chase me huh? Your disgusting." Sophie said like she meant it.

Zack just grins at her who didn't respond that well. "Uhmm...hey. I ahh found this." He held up the scarf. "This is yours right?" Zack said. Sophie didn't care when she turned her head vigorously looking away from him. He sweatdropped. "Look Sophie, it's not what you think it is. That guy you just saw, it wasn't me." Zack said which is a bad move for encouraging her.

"Of course wasn't you!" She respond so sudden that even Zack felt the shiver when he startled. Sophie glare at him sternly before turning herself back at the icy floor where she stood. She then lets her exhale out as if she sighed heavily. "How could you, Zack? Ignoring me like that." Sophie tears came to view as it drop upon the icy floor. "I..hate you..." She said between her sobs. Zack just stood there not knowing that she really does have strong feelings towards him. He vow to make it up by earning her trust first of course.

"Sophie...I have a twin brother and that guy you just saw it was Zeon with his girl. They just got back from their honeymoon." Zack said thoroughly whereas the dragoness trying to ignore his excuses. "Come on Sophie, I'm telling the truth here. I'm not lying and you should have..."

"Don't give me that pathetic excuse!" Sophie said angrily with her right paw hit the icy floor caused it to crack. "Huh?" Both of them sweatdropped as the crack getting larger then break down where Sophie got herself almost drown in the cold icy water. She gasping for air as she trembling called out for Zack.

Zack shocked seeing Sophie underwater struggling to fly off but couldn't cause of the raging water. She then got knock out by on the iceberg ramming towards her face. "Sophie!" Zack screamed for her and without thinking he immediately jump off towards the freezing water. He sees her unconscious and no air pocket within her, Zack quickly grab her before resurface to hold on one of the iceberg. The iceberg breaks cause of their weight as he tried to toss her inland. Both of them went underwater again and when he's about to give another try he felt the severe pain from the whole body of his. It's like an unlimited needles pierce within and passes through him. Zack losses his grip of her gasping for air but knowing that it's the end for them. Finally when Zack's vision went blur he saw what it seem to be shadowy figure coming toward them and it went dark as black.

Not knowing whether he's dead or not, Zack felt himself nuzzled and been called out several times before coughing out the liquid he swallowed and when his vision become less blurry he sees Sophie crying over his face. "Zack!" She exclaim in relieve to see him still alive. Sophie went hug him tightly as he felt himself trembling along her as well. "I-I'm s-so sorry..Z-Zack." Sophie said freezing. "I c-caused this t-to us." She continue.

Zack felt her sadness but knowing that this isn't her fault, he holds her even tighter showing the deepness of his feelings against. "D-don't worry...It's n-not your fault." He said as he begin to rub her forehead and gave the 'stare'. Sophie sees him as both of them stare at each others eyes and Sophie went to the flow and just as they're about to meet each other again, his twin brother Zeon and his girl Solty sudden appearance interrupted them. "Z-Zeon! You're interrupting the moment!" He said angrily whilst Zeon chuckled seeing them been disturbed.

"Sorry about that but seeing the two of you about to kiss each other after a life or death situation is just I-I can't believe I'm saying this but it's just funnily weird." Zeon said sarcastically that end up getting himself an ear pull from Solty. Sophie giggled seeing Zack brother's ear got pulled. Zack heard many laughs from her during the act but compared to her laughing in front of him now, it's seem real. Sophie then notice of him grinning at her.

"What? What is it?" Sophie asked almost blush seeing him grinned at her.

"Nothing...It's that you're...beautiful." Zack hold back a bit before let out those words he said. Zack's expressions quickly turn red as a dynamite ready to explode when he said it. They chuckled when they sees him heavily blushes.

"Thanks. You're beautiful as well." Sophie remarked back to him when she forward and nuzzled him in his chin with her forehead. Zeon once again interrupt him by handing out a cup.

"Here, drink it. You deserve it, man." Zeon said. Zack didn't have the energy to argue cause of the coldness. He didn't careless what contain in the cup as long it's warm until he taste it which is very strong.

"What the hell is this?" he exclaim with the strong taste from it. "I thought it's was chocolatte!" Zack continue complaining.

"It is. Well Elfianz stlye of course. Don't worry though you'll get used to it." his brother laugh at him.

"Solty, next time when you guys went to the mall or even the market. Try not letting him choose the items sometimes. Okay?" Zack said to her sarcastically against Zeon. Solty just nodded him happily.

"Hey! I got good eyes when it comes to ingredients and stuffs unlike you are." Zeon said glaring at him.

"At least I can taste which is poisoned or not! And most of your cooking is way horrible than the gay dude used to live next door to us!" Zack shot back at his brother and there the brothers argue with everything they could think of.

"You guys look!" Solty point out at the lake. Unfortunately, the brothers ignored her sudden exclaim as they keep arguing.

"HEY Beavis and Butthead! Knock it off!" Sophie screamed at the boys who eventually stop at their track on killing each other. "The lake...it's freezing." she referred to the lake became frozen all of the sudden. All of them pretty confused seeing the lake just froze within minutes.

"Well this is unusual..." Zeon said suspicious on the weather. He then notice snow came from the sky went to his palm as he held it up. "Snow? At Christmas Eve?" He continue puzzling onto the snows whilst grin formed on his face knowing that it's snows. Others than Zack quickly inspired with the snows as well. Zack however just stare blankly at the lake before took a step toward it. They shocked seeing him walking down at the lake.

"Zack! What are you're doing? Get back here!" Zeon shout out to him.

"The ice will break if you stand there for too long." Solty said as she about to sprint against him.

"It's okay." Zack said calmly turning his head slightly before looking at Sophie with his hands held up to her. "Don't worry, it won't break. I promise." he said grinning at her. Sophie doubted at first but then she placed her paws to both of his palm and they begin to slide when he pulled her at the center of the icy floor.

"But how? I mean we don't even have any ice skate on." Sophie said puzzled by the sudden slide. Zack just stood there grinned at her.

"Is that right?" Zack giggled when their feet felt warm as they wear a pair of ice skates. Puzzled by the sudden appearance of those shoes. Sophie blink repeatably before looking back at her mate who still grinned at her showing that there's nothing to be worry about.

***Christmas In My Heart by Sarah Connors played* **(I couldn't think of other songs for this so if you have a problem or even suggestion just sent a review. Anyway just hum away this song or any other Xmas songs you could think of) PeAcE!

All of them puzzled when the songs played out of nowhere as if someone (ME) just turn it on. Zack and Sophie then laugh at themselves as they stare each other. "Well, may I have this dance?" Zack said with his hand held against hers.

"With pleasure...I'll sing, you guide. K?" Sophie respond to him. And thus they began skating around the field.

**Every time we say goodbye**  
**There's something breaking deep inside**  
**I tried to hide my feelings to keep myself controlled**  
**But somehow I can't deny what's deep inside my soul**

Zack held her tighter as they skate around the field along a sharp turn at the end of the field.

**I've been always on the run**  
**So many different places, having fun**  
**But like a river always knows just where to flow**  
**Now that December comes I feel like coming home**

Sophie singing caused the other couple to held themselves seeing Zack and Sophie dancing around the field.

**It's Christmas in my heart**  
**When I'm with you**  
**No matter where we are or what we do**

They split up and mark an 'S' on the ice in different direction.

**Tomorrow may be grey**  
**We may be torn apart**  
**But if you stay tonight**  
**It's Christmas in my heart**

The both meet again with his hands held on her's end up in the air.

**I don't know how to stay alive**  
**Without your touch without you by my side**  
**Just like the desert's always waiting for the rain**  
**Oh baby, I wish the holy night would come again**

He spins her around before fetch her in the air and catches her as she about to fall.

**It's Christmas in my heart**  
**When I'm with you**  
**No matter where we are or what we do**

As soon she land, they slide around several times and slowly centered themselves in the field.

**Tomorrow may be grey**  
**We may be torn apart**  
**But if you stay tonight**  
**It's Christmas in my heart**

Sophie start to slide around him with his hand holding on her own.

**Everywhere I go and everyone I know**  
**Is making lots of wishes for old Santa Claus**

They pushed themselves apart and end up at the end of the field staring at each other.

**But all I really need tonight**  
**Is for you to come and hold me tight**

Zack and his mate slide with increasing speed along the field heading toward one at another.

**What is Christmas without you here by my side**  
**I need you tonight**

They held their hand sideway as they approach each other.

**It's Christmas in my heart**  
**When I'm with you**  
**No matter where we are or what we do**

The two managed to grab others hand and begin to spun around the center of the icy field once again.

**Tomorrow may be grey**  
**We may be torn apart**

They start to slow down as they keep on staring each others eyes with their heart's content.

**Baby if you stay tonight for Christmas**  
**you fulfilling all my wishes**

Zeon is quiet jealous when he talk about their 'destined to be' is slightly better than the day when he confessed his true feelings towards Solty.

**If you stay tonight**  
**It's Christmas in my heart**

Sophie sang it smoothly like she meant it truthfully.

**It's Christmas in my heart...**

She then kissed the boy passionately who enjoying the moment they've been waiting for even though there are witnesses. Zack transformed into his platinum dragon form where they're continued kissing and finally nuzzled each other along their wings to pull even closer. Both of them then rolled sliding on the icy field where they broke the kiss for a moment with Sophie on top of him.

"I love you, my Zacky." She said teasing his name, smiling down at him who giggled back at her.

"I love you too, Sophie." Zack reply her softly. He then return the favor with a short kiss back at her. She then laid her head against his scaled chest with wings surrounding them. Sophie purred as she felt the warmness of his chest. "Heheh, you really cute when you do that." he said giggling in happiness seeing her feelings towards him. The scenery then shifts towards the snowy sky with two moons are visible as plain yet amazing view.

**OH YEAH! This chapter have finally come to an end with less than five thousands words! By the way, did anyone get to guess who's Solty is? (She is one of the main character in Solty Rei saga which I do NOT own once again! So don't even crossed on your mind!) She not well-known in animes history but to me she's to number 1 green haired female character. Anyway, I hope you guys have a great time reading my second fanfic based on seasonal celebrations. So like they said, read it with imaginations and review it with creativity. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **


End file.
